In many applications there is a need for a wiper having the capability to quickly absorb large quantities of both water and oil. Wipers desirably leave behind a clean surface that is also free of streaks. Preferably a wiper can be reused by wringing out the absorbed liquid. Wipers desirably have adequate strength and abrasion resistance to withstand such use without tearing, shredding or linting. Wipers desirably also have a feel that is agreeable to the touch, including softness and drapability.
There are many types of wipers available. Paper wipers are inexpensive, yet often are lacking in regard to absorbing oil based liquids. Cloth wipers, while adequately absorbing both water and oil, are expensive to manufacture and require laundering to make them cost-effective. Nonwoven wipers are inexpensive enough to be disposable, yet can be deficient in absorbance and feel when compared to cloth wipers.
Nonwoven composites of both hydrophilic and hydrophobic fibers that are both water and oil absorbent are known in the art. High basis weight wipers have absorbance capacities that approach those of cloth wipers. However, there remains a need to provide a nonwoven fabric for low cost nonwoven wipers having even greater absorbent capacity with improved tactile properties.